


"Minden rendben lesz"

by NienorWinchester



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Első csók, Fluff, M/M, S04E02 alternatív befejezés, S04E02 spoilerek, keserédes fic
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NienorWinchester/pseuds/NienorWinchester
Summary: Vajon tényleg minden rendben lesz? Sherlock képes elhitetni Johnnal, hogy minden rendben lesz?Alternatív folytatása a részben látott jelenetnek. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZNQsscjdTg





	

**Author's Note:**

> Nos, sose hittem volna, hogy eljön a pillanat, amikor én Johnlock ficet írok. Én, aki 3 évvel ezelőtt, kezdő slasherként nézve a 3. évadot azt mondtam, hogy szerintem Johnlock alaptalan. Aztán pár hónapja kedves barátnőm kérdezte tőlem, hogy jó sorozat-e a Sherlock, érdemes-e elkezdeni. Mi az hogy??? Melegen ajánlottam neki, és csak pislogtam, hogy óriási Johnlock shipper lett belőle. És mivel közeledett a 4. évad, gondoltam, hogy jól esne egy újranézés, főleg ha már ő is ennyit beszélt róla. :D És fogalmam sincs, hogy 3 éve miért nem láttam mindazt, amit most??? Nem értem, de tényleg. Aztán jött a 4. évad, és... És már az első rész után is éreztem, hogy aj-jaj, itt valami ki akar törni. Aztán jött a második rész, az a bizonyos ölelés és bumm, Nienornak annyi volt, és pillanatok alatt megírta élete első Johnlock ficjét. Lehet, hogy még OOC-s, még ismerkedem a dologgal, mármint, hogy ezekkel a karakterekkel dolgozzak. Nem vagyok multishipper, nem is értem, hogy miként történt ez. De itt vagyok és most ez lett a vége. :D Bízom benne, hogy Nektek is átjön az, ami érzést kiváltott belőlem ez a rész. És a már említett, csodálatos jelenet. :) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9ZNQsscjdTg
> 
> Hogy mi lesz a jövőben és megihlet-e újra a páros? Nos, majd kiderül. Mindenesetre örülök, hogy az írói válság közepén is képes voltam alkotni valamit és remélem, hogy hamarosan a Destielekhez is visszatérhetek. :)

Nedves. 

Annyi év, düh, lehetetlenebbnél lehetetlenebb esetek, vér, verejték és erőszak után…

Az első csók nedves volt.

Könnyekkel, gyásszal és fájdalommal átitatott.

Nem így kellett volna történnie. Nem így és nem most. Nem a legnagyobb kínja csúcspontján, az elvesztés érzésének a maró és üres, kínzó tetőpontján.

Talán hónapok múlva, az emlékeket a múltba temetve, felépülve, készen kellett volna érnie őket a csóknak.

Nem így történt.

Még mindig a fejében zengtek a saját vallomása keserű szavai, a vallomás a képzeletbeli Marynek és persze Sherlocknak. A nőről, akire titkon vágyott, miközben a felesége a gyermeküket csitította, etette… Egy bukott, hűtlen, áruló férj volt. Hűtlen az élő és a már holt másik feléhez, akinek holtomiglan-holtodiglan esküt tett. Alig temették el, és most…

Sherlock…

Ki kezdeményezte a csókot? Ki hajolt közel és… És adta meg azt, ami után mélyen, elviselhetetlenül mélyen eltemetve vágyott? Hogy mikor vált a barátság valami többe és fordult át valami… Valami leírhatatlan és félelmetes érzésbe?

Talán már az első percben ez volt a cél. Ez volt a láthatatlan cél, ami felé lassan és végzetesen, megállíthatatlanul tartottak? Ez a pillanat? Át könnyeken és fájdalmon, áruláson és csalódáson és a sokkoló felismerésen: Sherlock már régóta nem csak a barátja.

Már az esküvő előtt, már Mary előtt is több volt.

Több…

Sokkal több.

Ha nincs Mary…

Nem, olyan opció nem volt. 

Bátorságot, erőt és Rosie-t köszönhette neki. Marynek, aki tudja, hogy ha most itt lenne… Elsőként kezdene diadalénekbe és sose hallaná a végét, hogy „végre, Watson, megtetted, amit már rég meg kellett volna”.

Belül mélyen tudta, hogy Mary _tudta _… Mindig is tudta, hogy nem lehet teljesen az övé, sose lehet az, hisz mikor megismerte, már akkor is egy roncs volt. Roncs volt a férfi elvesztése miatt. És mikor az visszatért az életükbe… Csak a dühe és a gyávasága akadályozta meg abban, hogy a mai pillanat akkor jöjjön el.__

Nem, nem változtatna, semmin se változtatna.

Mert hiába fájdalommal és keserűséggel, gyásszal és kínnal volt tele a szíve… A remény itt volt, mellette volt. Előtte. Gyengéden csókolta, óvatosan érintette az ajkát, fogta a nyakát, és ha nem ismerné jobban, észre se venné, hogy a finom érintés mögött feszültség, félelem és rettegés áll.

Rettegés a büntetéstől, félelem az elutasítástól, és feszültség, hisz ki tudja, mi lesz ezután? Hol állnak és hová vezeti őket ez a csók? Milyen jövő, mi vár rájuk? Képes lesz visszalépni és úgy tenni, mintha a világmindenséget ígérő csók meg sem történt volna? Mintha nem marna a keze kétségbeesetten a másik karjaiba, elárulva neki, hogy az érzéseik… Kölcsönösek.

Feszültség, félelem, rettegés.

Remény.

A remény is itt van, érzi. Ott bujkál, a csókban rejlik, onnan érkezik, körüljárja, körbeöleli és mikor a csók búcsúzkodik… Nem fáj. Nem fáj az elválás, és a mindent eldöntő első pillantás a máskor tökéletes precizitást és eltökéltséget súgó, bizonytalan tekintetbe.

Reményt hoz.

Gyógyírt.

Támogatást.

Elfogadást.

És…

Szeretetet.

Kimondatlan-kimondott, őszinte szeretetet.

Vagy annál többet. Valószínűleg…

Igen, sokkal többet.

Nincs több könny, az arca felszáradt, a bőrére csúszó ujjak eltüntetik az utóját.

Mondania kellene valami, megkérdezni, hogy „mit jelent mindez most?”, ám ismerve Sherlockot…

A detektív ezúttal szavak nélkül üzent. 

Minden rendben lesz.

Már elhitte neki, „minden rendben lesz”.


End file.
